You Won't Get Away
by lunaluv22
Summary: Tori's friends drag him to a party, he get's drunk and wakes up in bed with zane. Tori thinks it's a mistake, but zane thinks it's something else and let's tori in on a secret. That put's tori and chazz in danger, sideshipping, onesided silentshipping.


**You Won't Get Away**

Troi's friend's drag him to a party, he get's a little drunk and wakes up the next morning in bed with Zane. He thinks it's a mistake, but Zane let's him in on a little secret. One that scare tori and put's him and chazz in more danger than he knows.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: Slash, sexual themes, murder, suicide

**Zane's pov:** **bold**

_Tori's pov: italic_

Normal pov:

"Heeyy tori, check it out, I'm dark magician girl!" Chazz cried, tori turned away groaning.

"Why'd he drag me here?" He whispered, 'we are goin' to get in so much trouble' he thought. Chazz had dragged him and goki to a huge party one of the other obelisk's was having. Chazz and goki were completely drunk and tori was trying to stay sober.

"Why do I always have to be the responsible one?" He complained to no one in particular,

"because they don't know how to treat you right" someone said.

Tori turned to see Zane truesdale standing behind him,

"yea I guess" tori said turning back to his drink. He head Zane walk around, he saw him sit next to him on the couch out of his eye.

"You don't have to be" Zane said, tori looked at him confused.

"You don't have to be the matchure one, not tonight, let me handle that. You have have a good time, show them what they're missing making you be matchure" Zane told him.

"I-I don't wanna make a fool of myself" tori said.

"I'll make sure you don't" Zane promised, tori turned to him suprized, he smiled.

"Thanks" he said downing his drink in one gulp, 'no one's ever been so nice to me. Especially not someone like Zane, who could defiantly bee doin' better thin's' tori thought. As the alcoholic effectuate

"ya know, zany yar a real *hic* cool *hic* guy" he said between hiccups.

"You're not so bad yourself" Zane told him.

The next day

Tori groaned as he sat up rubbing his head,

"ow, my head" he muttered,

"huh?" He said, noticing something strange, he looked down and saw he was naked. He shrieked and pulled the covers up to his chest, the covers felt different then usual. He looked down at them, 'these ain't my blankets and this ain't my room' he thought looking around.

"Sweety come back to bed" someone said. Tori jumped and turned to see Zane, lying next to him,

"you ok, hun? You look a little green" Zane said.

"Did we do, what I think we did?" Tori asked, panicking slightly, as Zane actually smiled. Placing a hand behind his head,

"yea, we did and since there's no class, we can do it again" Zane told running a hand through his hair.

"I-I have to go" tori said moving, but stopped as pain shot through his body. Zane grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Forcing tori to lie his head on his chest,

"if you're still sore you don't have to lie" Zane told him.

"S-sorry" tori said scared, Zane was really strong, tori couldn't push his arm away.

Tori winced it felt like Zane was crushing him, he bit his lip worried about what Zane had planed. Zane just weaved his fingers through tori's dark teal hair,

"you know kid, you're such a good duelist. I don't see why you act like chazz's little lap dog" he told him kissing him. Tori didn't know what to say, he'd never had someone tell him that.

"I saw you at duel prep, you're so smart, a great straightest, cute, with a strong deck. At first I thought you were just cute little kid and decided to keep an eye on you. When you came to duel academy you weren't the same kid. You were older more experienced and you aren't really a kid anymore" Zane told him.

Tori looked up at him,

"ya noticed me?" He whispered,

"of course I did, I've noticed everything about you" Zane told him.

"I know you tuck your leg under you when you read. How you suck your pen when you're thinking, how you twirl your hair around your finger, when your nervous. How you stand on your balcony staring up at the moon and stars. How you stick up for my little brother and other students if they get teased for having glasses. And of course how you act like a mother to chazz and goki." Tori avoided his eyes, biting his lip harder, his eyes landed on the clock.

He suddenly jumped up,

"is it really that late?" He cried, Zane saw it was 10:00,

"I'm late, chazz is gonna kill me" tori muttered. As he jumped out of bed getting dressed, zane watched.

"Bye, see ya round" tori cried running out the door, Zane sat up. And got out of bed heading for the shower, 'I wish he'd at least have stuck around long enough for a shower' he thought. As he washed up, 'oh well I'll have a lot more chances to get him alone' Zane thought, turning off the water and drying off.

After he got dressed, Zane went to find were tori went, he saw him with chazz and goki talking to jaden. He saw chazz and jaden were getting ready to duel, 'so I have some time before he's free' Zane thought. Walking back to the blue dorm, it was a nice day so no one was there, he walked up the stairs to tori's room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he used it to unlock the door. 'It was so nice of him to give me a key to his room' he thought, Zane went inside, he looked around tori's room.

He saw book cases filled with books, CD racks, filled CD's, Both were alphabetized. There were posters of bands, who's he had CD's on the wall, The bed was neatly made, everything in the room was in it's proper place. He walked over to the bed and noticed something. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a silent magician doll. "So he still sleeps with dolls" he whispered, he placed the doll back on the bed. He began looking through the drowse, just some magazines, a journal, and a photo album.

Zane picked up the album and looked through it, there were pictures of tori with his mom, dad. And a girl Zane assumed was his sister, Zane glared at the pictures of tori with chazz and goki. Some when they were kids, one of when they graduated duel prep. And when they got into DA, "well here's a surprise, I didn't know he played saxophone" Zane muttered. Looking through the pictures of tori at his resitles, he closed the album.

He looked up and saw he'd been there for hours, he placed the album back and looked up again hearing something. He walked over to the window pushing it open and walking out onto the balcony. Zane saw chazz yelling tori and goki trying to calm him. Zane's eyes narrowed as chazz swung his arm hitting tori hard. Chazz didn't even check if he was ok, he just stormed back to the red dorm, goki pulled tori up.

But didn't ask if he was ok, he just went inside. Zane watched tori rub his cheek and head in, Zane watched till he was out of sight. He then walked across the room, he stood behind the door and waited. He heard tori coming, tori opened the door and walked in, not seeing Zane. Zane pushed the door closed and wrapped his arms around tori's smaller frame.

"Ouch I was just tryin' to help, he didn't have to hit me" tori muttered rubbing his cheek. He sighed,

"I guess it was an accident" he reached into his pocket, 'I wonder what happened to my other key. At least I didn't lose this one, it'd be a pain to have to ask crowler for another one" he thought. He unlocked the door and walked in, he noticed the open window. 'I didn't leave that open' he thought, he heard the door close. Then felt two strong arms wrap around him,

"hello my beautiful doll" Zane whispered.

Tori tensed up,

"wha- what?" He said,

"you heard me, you're a doll, my doll, my beautiful, beautiful doll" Zane told him. Tori slipped out of Zane's gasped,

"Zane ya're so nice to me and I'm flattered the top student noticed me. But last night I was drunk and chazz and I are together" tori said wrapping his arms around himself. Zane clenched his fists,

"I understand you don't want to cheat on chazz. I get it and you won't have to" he told him.

**Zane's pov:**

**I walk down the hall, it's night so everyone's in their rooms most likely asleep. I walk out to the red dorm, I see chazz standing on the cliff, I walk up to him. He turns hearing me approach, **

**"Zane? What are you doing here?" He asked, "I came here to challenge you to a duel" I tell him. **

**"Really?" He asks, **

**"yes, but there's a catch if I win you break up with tori" I tell him.**

**"In that case no, I won't duel you" he says, **

**"You're turning down a chance to become the king of the school?" I ask, thinking I can lure him into the duel. **

**"True I'd love to, but even though I'd win tori'd kill me if he knew I put him up as a bet. And since you wadger him, I can't duel you, I can't believe I'm really saying this, but I love tori with all my heart" chazz says.**

**I scowl, **

**"ask me again when tori's not on the line" he tells me, he turns away and watches the waves below the cliff. **

**"If you love him so much then why'd you hit him?" I ask, **

**"that was an accident! Tori knows I love him and that I have trouble expressing it. But he still loves me!" Chazz cried glaring at me, **

**"he does?" I ask, wondering if tori told him about last night. If he didn't I will. **

**"Yes he wouldn't have agreed to marry me if he didn't" he tells me.**

**"That's a lie" I growl, **

**"check the neck-less he wears it has the ring on it. The second we gradate we're getting married and spending the rest of are lives together" chazz says in a dreamy staring out. Something inside me snaps and before I relies what I'm doing. I grab a stick lying on the ground and use it to bash chazz's skull in. Sending him into the sea below, I look up as lights flash on in the red dorm. People start yelling, I throw the stick into the sea and ran as fast as I could.**

**I stopped in the woods, by lake, I see my reflection, I'm covered in blood. I kneel down and was the blood off my hands, face and hair, then I stand up and head back to the blue dorm. I saw guards out front, so I climb the tree to my balcony. I jump onto it, I go in change into my pj and put my bloody clothes in a sack. Then I place the sack behind a tile in the ceiling and go to sleep like nothing happened.**

**When I wake up the next morning, I assume it was all a dream, I got up, get dressed, and head down to the cafeteria. When I get down everyone is crying, I spot Alexis and go over to her. **

**"Alexis what's going on?" I ask, **

**"haven't you heard?" **

**"Heard what?" **

**"Chavez is dead, murdered, his body washed up this morning" she says. I stare at her, 'it wasn't a dream' I think, 'but that means.' I turn to tori who's crying the hardest, Alexis sees me looking. **

**"Poor thing he lost his best friend and fiancee" she says, **

**"fiancee" I repeat.**

**"Yea, apparently chazz proposed to him after that duel with his brothers" she says. I nod watching as tori gets up and runs to his room crying.**

_Tori's pov:_

_I can't believe it, I jus' can't believe it, chazz's dead murdered! I cry and run to my room, I run in and slam the door. And lie on my bed sobbing hard, I lay there cryin', till I can't anymore. I sit up and pull my silent magician doll into my lap. And stare at the picture of me and chazz and pull off my jacket and toss it to the ground. Normally I hate that, but I'm too upset to do anythin' 'bout it, I pick up my ring. The one chazz proposed to me with, it's beautiful, white gold with Canaries diamonds and rubies surrounding a satfire in middle._

_Blue, red, and yellow jus' like the dorms, I love it and will never take it off, I let it hang around my neck. I hear somethin', _

_"chazz" I say out of hope and denial, huggin' the doll to my chest. I see Zane outside my window, I turn away ignoring as he knocks. I hear him open my window and come in, I jus' hug my doll and stare at the picture. I feel Zane put a hand on my shoulder, I shake him off. _

_"Get away from me you murder" I tell him, _

_"what are you-" "ya told me last night that I wouldn't have to worry 'bout cheatin' on chazz. And ya called me yar beautiful doll, then chazz turns up dead. What am I suppose to think?" I ask, _

_"I never planed to, I was just going to duel him for you" he says. _

_Hearin' that make me even more upset, _

_"duel him for me? You think I'm some prize? Chazz may not have been perfect, but he knew when to stop! Unlike ya, ya murderous scum! I hate you! It should've been ya that died!" Zane grabs me coverin' my mouth, I struggle. Cryin' out, but it's muffled, _

_"shss you're upset, you don't know what you're saying" he tells me. I bite down on his hand, but he doesn't let go. I let out more muffled cries, Zane tightened his hold on me. But that just makes me struggle more, Zane pleades with me to be quiet, but I yell louder. And struggle harder, I keep fightin' him, harder and harder._

**Snap!**

**Zane's pov:**

**The snap echoes around the room, I release tori and he falls lifeless on the bed. **

**"Tori" I say he doesn't, move I check for a pulse, he doesn't have one. I stare down at his lifeless body, it hits me like a bolt of lightning. He's dead, I feel tears in my eyes, I pick tori up and hold him close. Brushing his hair out of his face, I wipe the tear stains off his face, and clean him up. So he looks nice, I tuck him into bed and place his doll in his arms so he's not alone.**

**I kiss him good night and grab his coat, I hang it up, I know he'd want me to, then go into the bathroom. I grab his raiser and sit the tub, **

**"goodbye, tori, I love you" I whisper.**

Normal pov:

"Tori, tori come out, slade and Jagger are here and they wanna talk to you" Alexis called. She waited no answer,

"look, kid we aren't here to hurt you or anything. We just wanna talk, chazz was are brother after all" slade called, Jagger looked down. He an slade had left for DA after they heard, 'I can't believe he's gone' Jagger thought. As slade pounded on the door,

"what's with all the racket?" Professor crowler asked,

"we need to talk to tori arrangements chazz's funeral Jagger him. Crowler frowned, sadly,

"can't you do that without him?" He asked,

"he was chazz's feoncea, we figured he'd want a say in how chazz looks and all" slade told him.

Crowler nodded,

"I understand" he said unlocking the door, they walked in.

"He's asleep" Alexis said spotting him in bed,

"kid I know this hurts, but staying in bed won't help" Jagger said walkin up to the bed.

"Kid?" He said shaking him,

"guys something's wrong" he cried. They all ran up to him,

"tori if this is a joke, it isn't funny" crowler said. He lay a hand on tori's cheek, he yanked it back,

"he's ice cold" he said.

"No,not him too" Alexis said,

"I'm going to get the chancellor" crowler said. Alexis ran into the bath room, so she wouldn't have to see tori's body. As she ran in something caught her eye, she covered his mouth,

"no" she whispered.

Zane lay dead in the tub, his arm hanging over the side of the tub, blood dripping from his hand onto the floor. 'I can't believe it, he couldn't have, I knew he wanted tori. But could he actually have done it? Could he have killed chazz, tori, then himself?' She thought starring at the horror before her, she heard crowler come back with the chancellor. 'I guess I have to inform him of the fact that we've lost three students, not two' she thought. As she walked out of the bath room, wiping her eyes.


End file.
